Diplomatic action (Europa Universalis II)
In EU2, diplomacy is negotiation between states. It is performed via the diplomacy screen. A diplomatic action is any of the actions you can select on the Diplomacy screen. This article lists each diplomatic action, in the same order as they are found on the diplomacy screen. Simpler actions are described here, including the preconditions for the action (if any) and its effects. Detailed description of some actions will be found on linked pages. Preconditions for All Diplomatic Actions All diplomatic actions are subject to two conditions: * having at least one diplomat in the diplomat pool * not having sent a diplomat to the same country in the past 30 days (though exceptions exist, which are presumably bugs). In addition, most of the actions have other preconditions specific to the action. For example, declaring war is not allowed against an ally. When any of its preconditions are not met, the action is not enabled (the menu item is grayed out). Declare War/Offer Peace Declare War is the action if you're currently at peace with the active country; Offer Peace is the action if you're currently at war with the active country. Declaration of War See the article on declaration of war. Offer Peace See the peace treaty article. Offer Royal Marriage/Break Royal Ties See the article on royal marriages. Offer Vassalization/Cancel Vassalization Offer Vassalization See the article on diplomatic vassalization. Cancel Vassalization Conditions: * If you are the vassal, you must be at stability 0 or higher. Effects: * -3 stability * Vassalization ends. Surprisingly, relations don't drop. Annex See the article on diplomatic annexation. Ask/Cancel/Revoke Military Access See the article on military access. Military Alliances See the article on military alliances. Create Military Alliance Conditions : - be out of any alliance - having good relations or being in the country's favour (AI file) Effects : - you propose a country to ally with you - you become the Leader of the Alliance, thus in control of the joining of any new ally - the country immediately enters any war you're currently entangled in Leave Alliance Conditions : - being in an Alliance - without being the Leader of the Alliance - being at peace Effects : - you leave the Alliance - other Alliance's members get a temporary Casus Belli (12 months) on you Ban from Alliance Conditions : - being in an Alliance - being the Alliance Leader - having a Casus Belli on the ally you plan to ban - not being in a common war Effects : - your former ally no longer is part of the Alliance Invite to Alliance Conditions : - the country must be out of any Alliance - having good relations : again, minimum seems to be +50 - being the Leader of the Alliance you're in Effects : - the country enters your Alliance - the country immediately enters any war you're currently entangled in Join Alliance Conditions : - you must ask to the Alliance Leader - being outside of any Alliance yourself - good relations with the Alliance Leader Effects : - you enter the Alliance - you enter all wars the Alliance Leader is currently in Trade Embargoes See the article on trade embargoes. Trade Agreements See the article on trade agreements. Exchange Discoveries Allows you to gain knowledge of unknown provinces. Conditions : - at least +100 relations. Some countries require more; being over +150 works with almost all countries. At +190, success is almost guaranteed except with colonizing powers. - you must know at least one province the AI does not know, or it will always fail. Having more known provinces to give than they have helps quite a lot. - some countries seem to be much more reluctant to share maps (meaning, colonizers like Portugal and Spain) Effects: - both countries get the maps to all sea zones and all settled land provinces known by either country. Unowned land provinces are not exchanged. - if the other country is a major power, +5 relations. Offer Loan Limits : - monetary amount : minimum 1 ducat, apparently no upper limit (I went up to 6000d once) - interests rate : 1-10% - length : 1-300 months Nowadays, the AI rarely agrees to offers of loan. It is still possible to get them to take loans on very good terms, i.e., 200d at 1 or 2%, for 3 years. If a country decides not to repay a loan, the loaner gets a temporary casus belli on the deadbeat. You never get the principle back. Gifts Gifts come in three sizes, depending on the amount of money spent: State Gifts (the biggest), Personal Gifts (intermediate), Letters of Introduction (smallest). A Personal Gift costs as much as four Letters of Introduction, and a State Gift costs as much as ten Letters of Introduction. The exact cost depends mostly on relative sizes of the economies of both countries and on relative DIP skills of monarchs. A gift has a random effect, based on both the size of the gift and on relative DIP skills of the monarchs. Generally speaking, a Letter of Introduction will increase relations by about 5-10 points, a Personal Gift 20-40 points, and a State Gift 50-100 points. However, these estimates are just the centers of a broad range of effects. The variations is very high; bad monarchs sending small gifts may actually make the relations worse. Send a Warning See the article on warnings. Send an Insult An insult costs you some money, but gives the target country a temporary casus belli on you, lasting 12 months, and also decreases the relations between you by 50 pts. Claim their Throne Condition: * You must have a royal marriage with the active country. Effects: * Gives you a 3 year temporary casus belli against the target country. * -1 stability. * -100 relations with every country you have a royal marriage with (includes the target country). Proclaim Guarantee See the article on guarantees. category:Europa Universalis II diplomacy category:Europa Universalis II rules